401 AU 1
by Percabeth401
Summary: No ideas for a title yet. Basically, this is an AU where the plot will be formed as it goes along. Couples are PercyXPiper, JasonXRachel, FrankXReyna, GroverXClarisse, Caleo, AnnabethXHazel, and maybe Thalico. Thatis also undecided. M forpossible lemons. Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi peoples. This is not my first fic. Is on this account, but I have another account... first person to guess gets a shout out at the next chappie!**

**Oh, yeah. This account is specifically for AUs. No cannon at all. Not even cannon couples. Might even do lemons.**

Percy's POV:

School was boring. Sure hanging out with my girlfriend, Piper, was fun, so was hanging out with my gay best friend, Annabeth, and her girlfriend, Hazel.

Anyway, I was on my way to the one class I have with Piper, gym, when the school bully, Grover, stepped into my path.

"Where you goin', loser? Off to hang out with those fags, Anniebelle and Hannah?"

I looked up at his face. He had this weird scar on his cheek from when he drove his daddy's car into the side of his old school. That had gotten him expelled. "That is a bit of a rude term to use, Grovie. Oh, yeah. And their names are Annabeth and Hazel." _Not that you'd care, _I added silently.

His eyes narrowed. "Whatever, Idiot." And he stomped away to whichever class he had.

I sighed and continued to the gym. On the way, I passed Rachel dragging Jason into the unused janitor's closet. _Probably going in there to fuck again,_ I thought.

I got to the gym to find I was a bit late. I ran into the change room and got changed as fast as I could. When I got back to the gym, Coach Hedge was already dividing us into two teams for basketball. Piper, who was the best at basketball in the whole school was one captain. Frank was the other captain. Piper was up to pick first. "Percy," she said.

Then Frank chose: "Reyna." Saw that coming. Those two had been nigh inseparable since they had started dating. Anyway, it went well. We won 20-18. Pretty close. Then again, Reyna was amazing at basketball. Not as good as Piper, but still pretty good. I, meanwhile, was terrible at the sport. I never scored, much less passed properly.

Anyway, after gym was lunch, which everyone shares. I sat with my friends: Piper, Annabeth, Hazel (who did not hide their relationship. They were, in fact, making out like there was no tomorrow), Jason, Rachel, Frank, and Reyna. Something new today was Leo. Leo normally sat at the middle table with all the popular kids. But there he was, sitting with his girlfriend, Calypso **(A/N: this will be the only cannon couple here)**. He was having a conversation with Jason.

"So anyway, Grover comes in, sits down, and starts pelting Annabeth and Hazel with spitwads and muttering to himself, not paying any attention. You see he had just sat next to me here, where Calypso normally sits. So when Calypso walks in, she just sneaks up behind him and flicks him in the back of the head. Anyway, Grover jumps so high, his head hits the ceiling. Then he goes and lands on top of his girlfriend."

"Are Grover and Clarisse okay?" Rachel asked.

"Grover only got a few scratches, meanwhile Clarisse had to go to the hospital."

"Wow," Piper said.

"I know!" Calypso said. "It was so funny. You should have seen his expression!"

And that was how Leo and Calypso became our friends: we found out that they hated Grover just as much as us.

**Well, that went well. I know that there's only one cannon couple, but I like it that way. It's good for the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick shout out to the EEpicallyAmazingDaughterofZeus, the first to guees that the other on this joint account was... THE 379TH HERO! Go check out JJason's poll.**

**We don't own PJO or HOO.**

Jason's POV

I have a weird life. First off, when I get to the school II'm at, I end up with a crush on Annabeth Chase, only to find out she's gay. I personally have nothing against that. Gay people are okay with me. Then I got asked out by Rachel. We went to see Revenge of the Sith. That was two years ago. But the main part of the date was not themovie. No, it was the sex after the movie. Now you might be thinking 'Jason, why on Earth would you have sex with the girl on your first date?' The answer is, we just felt like it. Sure we're the only couple inour group of friends who have done it, but you can just tell that Annabeth and Hazel want to, and that Frank and Reyna have gone and made out half-naked. It's just Percy and Piper: they are nowhere close to that sort of thing. It doesn't really matter.

Anyway, I remember when Rachel and I first did it 2 years ago. And nothing has changed since...

*flashback*

(Still Jason's POV)

The moviewas great. What else would you expect with Star Wars?

Afterwards, we still had some downtime. As in, it was a Sunday on a long weekend and it was about 1:00. So we went to Rachel's place. Turns out her parents are away in Ukraine or slme other country. I don't exactly remember. We went up to her room. Turns out she had a TV in her room. She opens her closet, and inside was a huge collection of movies like Star Wars, Jaws, Indiana Jones, Harry Potter, Pirates of the Caribbean, and other stuff like that. The movie she pulls out just has to be A New Hope. The first Star Wars movie to be made. So we watch it. Now you see, I have to be home at 10:00, at the latest. I'm normally always hanging out at a friend's place. So we have the time to watch all three of the original trilogy movies.

Then we watch Jaws. I love that movie... sorry, having a fanboy moment there.

So the movie was finished, and given that I only lived about 2 miles away and that it's only about 9, we still have time. To short for another movie, but long enough for, you guesssed it, sex.

Now I remember every detail of this bit: she turned off her TV and turned to me. "What do you think lf my movie collection?"

"It's amazing," I replied. "But I haven't seen Indiana Jones, cam Icome back tomorrow?"

"Sure, but what should we do with your last hour here?"

"I dunno," I said.

"Well... this , ay be awkward for you, but I've always fantasized of having sex with you." That left me a little speechless. "Yes, you're feeling awkward, forget I said anything."

I found my voice, "no, no. It's just that... well I used to have a crush on Annabeth, then K found out she's gay. But you always came second, and now I guess that you're first now. And rrust me, I also fantasized a bit about you."

"Really?" Rachel asked. "Don't aske me why, but I feel loke fullfilling thls fantasies right now!"

"Ok, now you got awakward..." I said.

"Is there anyway to clear that awkwardness?" she asked, sitting down on her bed.

"There is one way I can think of..." I said, aitting down next to her.

"Oh? And what would that be?" She said, turning to face me.

"I grabbed her butt and pulled her onto my lap. "How about we do fullfill thkse fantasies?"

She grinned and started to grind into me. I moaned. "Hlw about we try that with less clothing on?" she asked.

I nodded my head.

She got off and stood up. She moved so that she was standing between my legs and pulled off her I shirt, revealing a blue lacy bra. I hastened to t ake off my shirt as well.

She reached behind her back and jnclipped her bra, letting it fall to the ground, and her breasts, which were obviously to big for the bra, flopped out. They were a bit lighter than the rest of her body, but thenthey don't really get tanned, do they? The nipples were already hard.

Rachel then got on her knees in front of me and undid my belt. She pulled down my jeans and my boxers together, letting my erection pop out and hit her in the face. "My, someone's excited, eh?" I could only groan and nod.

She grabbed my dick and started to jerk it. After abit she opemed her mouth and put the whole thing-all seven Iinches-in and started to suck. "Oh, Rachel, that feels so good..." I groaned. Before long, I had to cum, so I tpld Rachel. To my surprise, she just stuck it in farther and prepared for it. Her gag reflex started to kick in, but she fought it. She swallowed, and that proved to be just what I needed. I came in her mouth,, and she tried to swallow, but couldn't. Some dribbled out of her mouth and onto her took my dick out of her mouth, a line of cum connecting the tip and her lips.

I stood up and turned her around so that she was facing the bed and I was facing her back. I bent her over the bed and pulled down her pants to reveal panties that matched her bra. Those got pulled down as well, revealing her small, firm ass and her pink, very wet pussy. I took 2 fingers and stuck them in her pussy, and she moaned. I pulled them out, and Rachel whimpered at the loss, but they weresuddenly replaced by my dick being shoved right in her, breaking her barrier. She grabbed her pillow to muffle the resulting scream. I stayed like that to allow her to adjust, then when she nodded, I pulled out a bit, the slammed back in, deeper then prdviously, causing Rachel to let out another muffled cry. I kept tthrusting like that: out, in, out, in, until her pussy clenched around my dick. She letout what appeared to be a fiftieth muffled cry as she came, triggering my orgasm. I collapsed on top of her, squishing her into the bed. I wanted tl stay like that, but I hadto get home. So I pulled out and got dressed. Then I realized something: "Rachel, we didn't use protection!"

She just grinned and said: "don't worry, I'm on the pill."

Relief flooded through me. "So... tomorrow too?"

"Definatley tomorrow," she agrred.

After that we kind of became boyfriend and girlfriend. And only a few days later, our friend group was formed, and Annabeth and Hazel officially came out of the closet and started dating.

*flashback over*

That was what happened to years ago.

Any way, that all went through my head as I went to find Rachel during our free period. If we were lucky, we would be able to sneak into the old janitor closet, which thankfully has no cameras, and have more awesome sex!

Turns out we were:

I found her in the library.

She looked up at me and said, "took you long enough."

"It's only been fivekminjtes!" I protested.

"You can be faster..."

**And that is that.**

**R&R!**


End file.
